Light Beats Back the Darkness Within
by thecatgoesmoo
Summary: My First fanfic yay! After the events of PoA: what would happen if Sirius went to live with Remus? Could their true feelings be ever told or will they be just friends and what truely happened to Sirius in Azkaban?
1. The meeting

**Light beats back the darkness within.**

**By thecategoesmoo**

Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic EVER! So if it seems crappy I'm sorry I did try, I've only recently become a Harry potter fan and my two-fave characters are Sirius and Remus, so I thought what's better then writing a fic about them! So please be kind… I am trying I swear!  It's like a Pg now but it will probs get a little more angsty later as I develop it more, hopefully if people like it.

_Oooo yeah I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah you know the drill._

_Rating: M – just to be on the safe side! _

It had been 12 years since Remus Lupin had set his eyes on him, and it seems that even his stay in Azkaban could not remove the good looks that he fell in love with. Although now a walking ghost of his former presence, Sirius still had a certain aura around him, a wolfly desire that time could not diminish. His once well-kept raven hair was matted, long and unruly. In combination with his beard gave Sirius a certain dangerous look about him, which made Remus weak at the knees. His skin was tightly wrapped around his form; as if it could split at anytime, markings and scars littered his body, each one looking more painful than the next. Looking down at his once best friend, images swam through his mind: the pranks, the laughs and the beds they shared together and 12 years of uncertainty since their last time. He held out his hand and longed to touch him, as their hands grasp feelings washed over him and time stopped, he could never forget his first love.

Remus's eyes began to sting with tears as it seemed that time did damage his once confident companion. Remus looked into his eyes, he noted the dark circles that encompassed them, but hose beautiful blue eyes could never be broken. Sirius circled, stuttering to himself, Remus embraced him, taking in his scent. Years of abuse and lack of company could not remove his musky, exquisite scent. A twinge of doubt cramped his stomach, for 12 years he believed that his love was a murderer and thought he belonged in that ghastly prison. Shame and anger filled his face and he let go, as the story of Pettigrew's betrayal started to unravel, Remus's conscience laid into him and the twinge became a burning. Could it be the burning desire of love denied for so many years or the realisation that he condemned someone he loved so much so easily?

They stepped out of the 'Shrieking Shack' and as he glanced over to he saw the pair, standing in the shadowy figure of Hogwarts he knew this is the place he belonged finally.

"Harry!" Hermonie shouted, as the moonlight became thick and full over the slender features of Lupin. Sirius heart sank and he began to run. Running for the first time in 12 years, Sirius grabbed him as the transformation took over his whole being. He knew the power that would overcome Remus as his wolf form overtook his friend, there was no way he could stop it, he needed to get Harry and the others to safety, then morph to try and calm Remus down.

"RUN! RUN!" Sirius knew that no matter what he needed to keep Remus away from the trio, he held Lupin as he changed feeling the muscles bulge under his and stretch skin, the hair grow and the sickening sound of his bones lengthening. He couldn't believe after so long his meeting with Remus would turn into this, he tried appealing to the man inside the monster shouting memories from their past into his ear, but as the final changes took shape he was thrown into the woods. And darkness took over.

As he woke from his groggy sleep, Sirius bolted up much to his stomachs disapproval, after clearing its contents the situation he was thrown from dawned on him. "Fuck!" he yelled into the distance, then as thick black hair consumed his body and two legs morphed into four; he took off at great speed back to help his love. The speed of Padfoot was far greater then his wasted human shape and he arrived quickly to see Lupin advancing on Harry. Without thinking he jumped into Remus, knocking him to the floor momentarily. In the back of his mind he knew he didn't want to hurt Remus, he had hurt him enough in the past, but if need be he would do enough to stop him at least. After a long and consuming battle both creatures were tiring and night eventually became day. Remus only slightly bruised, began to change back and soon he was stirring from his wolfish nightmare.

He surveyed the area, not remembering much from the night before; he then came across the almost lifeless body of Padfoot. He crawled, as he had not regain his strength yet, and saw the damage he had inflicted. Deep cuts blemished his canine form, Remus placed his hand across his chest to stop the blood seeping from it, and he tore parts from his robes to use as makeshift bandages. He lifted his hand and rubbed the warm, precious fluid between his fingertips. Lifting Padfoot into his arms, he stumbled towards Hogwarts, but bringing a convicted "murderer" into the school would destroy what little life Sirius still had and the trust Remus had gained there. Sirius would surely be taken back to Azkaban without the proper attention; so he headed towards his car, placing Sirius gently in the backseat and took off towards Hogmead at a fast pace.

"I'm so sorry Sirius", Remus began to sob as he placed his foot heavily down on the accelerator, "I never meant to hurt you, I…I've been… angry with you so long I never…. I didn't think you were innocent." He lowered his head, remembering his disloyalty to his dearest; he then regained control of his car as it drifted across the road. " I…. I never…I never stopped loving you! I just couldn't truly believe in my heart that you would do that! I loved you and I thought you killed our best friend…. But now I know the truth and I will help you be free! I WILL!" Remus had never felt this way before, he was never one to express his feeling so openly but being near Sirius again it gave him a strength he didn't know he had. He could hear whimpering from the back seat, Sirius was in a bad way and he needed to save him. He needed to.

The drive to the hospital seemed like forever, he arrived not knowing what to do, if Sirius returned to his human form he would be arrested surely and returned to Azkaban. But if he stayed as a dog would he get treated? He decided to take that chance as the bits of robe that covered Sirius turned to a dark shade of scarlet. Remus lifted Sirius from the seat and proceeded to enter the hospital, he made up some phoney excuse about hitting a dog with his car and not knowing where the nearest vet's office was, but they seemed to buy it. As he watched Sirius begin rolled away, he paused to take in what actually happened and how this night has changed his life forever. His love had return and he was going to make sure he would never leave again.

To be continued….

Please read, review and be nice I'm young in the world of the fanfic! **makes puppy dog eyes**


	2. Old Feelings

**Light beats back the darkness within.**

**By thecategoesmoo**

Note: Hiiii.. I switched the POV to just Sirius's this time, because I wanted to and also I think it would help the story… so read review and such etc etc. Thannnxxx!

Also I wanna say thanx to my first reviewer: **westkitsune**, yeah I really thought that that I summed up Remus's feelings, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you review some more! 

I woke; the light surrounding me stung my eyes. I kept them closed for now, listening for signs of life around me. Hearing someone stirring I reopened my eyes to a sight for which I so longed to see for years.

"Remus" I hoarsely exclaimed, my throat dry and hardly used "I…" placing his finger on my lips, he quieted me. His finger, long and soft to the touch made me shiver. My eyes finally focused to unfamiliar surrounds. Breathing laboured my body; the damp air caused burning in my lungs.

"Take it easy old friend, you've been asleep for quite some time." I again tried to survey my surroundings, but the quick movement of my head caused my stomach to churn.

"Where am I?" I question, trying to force down the contents of my stomach, with little success.

"Your at my home… don't move your still healing, I used a spell to get you back to your human form once I got you back here. How do you feel?" He placed his hand on my tender chest, the warmth of it spreading through me. The sudden blast of warmth stung my soul, and then I looked into his eyes. Those deep emerald eyes that engulfed Sirius's soul every time, even after 12 years they had the same lustful effect on him.

"Great" I whispered as I used all my strength to get upright, Remus's support helped greatly. I touched my wound; it stung more then any other as Remus made them.

"I'm really sorry Padfoot, I…I just don't know why that transformation was worse then any other." Remus lied to himself and Sirius, he knew exactly why it was so bad: because of Sirius. He bowed his head, once again ashamed of his actions towards Sirius.

Even after 12 years Sirius knew when he was lying, he took Remus's face in his course hands, holding it up so their eyes were level.

"Those who fall in love see the world in a different light then everyone else. You gain a longing to a person and a way of thinking that never would have occurred to you. When you look into your loves eyes you see them in that other light, in that all consuming light and for the rest of theirs lives they see you in the same way. For 12 years I've wanted to see you, to hold you, to tell you how much I love….you."

Remus's heart stopped, he too wanted to express his love but the regret and pain of everything he had done over their friendship was too much for him to bear. He pulled away, turned his back and lifted hand to the door.

"Remus wait! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. Its…its just I've had so long to think about this moment and I just wanted it to be right" tears began to well in Sirius's eyes "I'm sorry that I let Lilly and James die…. It was all my fault, I think I always knew Peter wasn't trustworthy but I could never truly believe it. I'm sorry that I left you here, alone and afraid" He tears became so hard he could no longer form words, placing his head in his lap he heard Remus leave and the door click behind him. He cries became fiercer…

"What have I done?"

I know it's short but it felt like such a good cliff-hanger! So please read, review and blah-de-Blah! Thanx 


	3. Night

**Light beats back the darkness within.**

By thecategoesmoo 

Note: Howdy Y'all! The third chapter drum roll please I hope you like it so far!

Thanx to Rae-Chan my second reviewer, sorry about the cliff-hanger but I thought it would be good…I'm evil like that! I'm glad you liked it! Keep on reviewing people I love reading them! -

Anyways on with the story…. Heheh I love these characters!

I kinda switch POV in this from like 3rd to Sirius because I thought it would make the scene more… well you understand when you read it I don't wanna give much away! Enjoy!

The door clicked shut; Remus slid his shocked body down the door, unable to fully process what happened. Tear began to ravage his soul and time had stopped. Regret again filled his soul; he ran to the bathroom and locked it.

Gradually Sirius stopped crying, each tear stung more than the first, darkness and sleep engulfed him once again. His weak state made it hard for him to concentrate, he continued to mull over what just happened and wished he had waited longer till he told Remus the truth. But he could not hold it in any longer; the years of waiting took a toll on his already fragile mind. He knew how sensitive Remus was, but he could not hold himself back, just being near Remus intoxicated him. He lent back on the bed, the comfort of a mattress was long forgotten by Sirius, the hard stone floors of his cell were all he could remember. The warmth overwhelmed him and darkness pursued.

He stirred from the warmth of sleep, feeling a wet cloth being dabbed across him; Sirius opened his eyes slowly as he called out "Remus" in a sweet, sleepy voice. He sat up, the second this attempt being less hurtful than the first. "Remus, I'm Sorr…"

Remus touched his finger to my lips, stopping my plea. The scratch of his nails as his fingers kneaded my shirt caused me to tremble; my heart began to pound wildly. Placing my hand across his heart, I could feel his to be racing. He kissed the nape of my neck, slowly, seductively causing my stomach to tingle. He moved away and began to clean me; the dirt of Azkaban was soaked into my skin. He vanished to the bathroom and reappeared with a bowl of fresh, warm water, lavender soap and a new washcloth.

He undressed me; the gangly robes I was wearing fell off easily. It was a surprise on how I kept them up at all. He slowly and delicately removed my clothes as if I was something fragile and special. He changed my bandages, the newly made scars so apparent on my grey skin; he kissed my eyes and forehead. I laid there bathed in security and ecstasy, his soothing words lulled me into an emotion that time had removed me: happiness.

The warmth of the water had washed away years of dirt and grime that had soaked my existence for too long, and a little of the pain, he was more gentle then wind as my mind drifted and eyes became hazy. I felt his bare skin on mine, hot and smooth a contrast to the beast within him.

I opened my eyes as his sandy hair tickled my chest, I saw Remus's shadowy outline, and his smooth curves and silky hair warmed my soul. A beautiful shadow, he kissed me and it was a smooth liquid kiss. His lips passed from my mouth and roamed over my skin he had just cleaned, his lip danced around me creating melodies of passionate desire. He finished cleaning me; the water once clear was now a mucky brown.

He left to the bathroom once again; I became cold and craved the body heat he had given me. He returned with clean clothes for me to wear. Needing help, he supported me, placed me gently on the bed, I felt so warm, so very much in love no words could pass my lips. He snuggled next to me, careful not to hurt me further. Sleep once again overtook me and I had my first dreamless sleep in 12 years.

_How was that? I know it was short but I really liked it and left it there, if you guys like it I will carry on, but I'm going back to school so updates may be longer then I wanted but I promise I will try!  Read, review, you know the drill!_


	4. Nightmares of the Past

**Light beats back the darkness within.**

By thecategoesmoo 

_Note: Hi peoples, unless I get real brainstormy time tonight I probably wont update for a while because I'm back at school (noooooooo!) just before all my evil exams… yay for me! But I would like to thank all my reviewers so far: **Louigie:** I'm glad you liked it, that's my fave chapter so far too keep on reading ok I hope I can make it live upto that one:)  
_

_**RemusLily: **don't worry it takes a lot to creep me out, but look I did another chapter.. please don't hurt me! Hi all new people as well read review and stuff, come on doo it you know you want tooo! _

It had been three days since "that night", when Remus's soul was overtaken by his burning need for Sirius. He sat, sipping occasionally on his coffee and browsing the muggle newspaper. Sirius had been asleep all this time, his wounds were still healing from their confrontation and Remus's heart would not let him forget what he had done. Remus would venture up there, for hours at a time, just watching. Absorbing every detail of him as he slept, the way he would snuggle in the covers and muffle words in his sleep, he just hoping his love would wake soon. But for now he drank some more coffee and browsed the news. His thoughts again turned to Sirius and whether he should talk to him about his stay in Azkaban and Remus's distrust of him. He dismissed these thoughts quickly, deciding it was far too early for fresh wounds to be reopened.

Deafening screams pierced his very spirit and caused him to drop his mug, it contents spilling. He took from his chair at a pace he didn't know he could reach. The screams became louder and more painful with every second that passed. Kicking the door open he saw an image that would be forever etched onto his soul. Drowned in sweat; Sirius was screaming and clawing at himself as if he was trying to scratch away an invisible pain from deep within, causing he wounds to reopen more violently then before. Each scream more horrifying than the next. His sheets were dripping with thick sticky liquid, which Remus quickly and horrifyingly identified as blood. Remus froze, unable to fully absorb the scene in front of him. His mind became blank as everything was replaced with anguish.

He stood there for what seemed a lifetime before his instincts finally kicked in as he ran towards the bed, restraining him only made Sirius fight more.

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" Remus yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was barely audible over Sirius's cries for help. Each intense scream was a stab into Remus's already fragile heart; Sirius's shrieks were pleas of forgiveness from his friends and begs of mercy from the Dementors. Remus, out of pure worry grabbed his loves face firmly between his palms trying to reason with a fanatical Sirius.

"My love, please don't do this, I need you! Now you have come back to me I don't know what I would do without you, I couldn't live without you! Please Sirius! I would die if you left me again!" Tears began to sting Remus's eye as he collapsed in a heap on the floor, he began to sob unable to watch his love like this anymore.

Slowly Sirius began to calm, Remus's word seem to have got through somehow and the screams became progressively slowly and lower in intensity. He began to stir from his nightmarish existence. A husky "Remus" passed his lips causing the weeping figure beside him to stir. "I can't go back there…. I can't" His pale and clammy face caused Remus's tears to fall more fiercely. "I CAN'T!" Sirius's throat felt like sandpaper as he began to splutter after such an exhausting outburst. Remus's heart recognised the pure desperation in his voice and caused him to crawl slowly over and tightly embrace him.

"Shhh…Shhh my love, its ok I won't let them take you…" he cooed stroking his hair, his attempt put Sirius's mind slightly to ease as he used what little strength he had to return the embrace. "Come on, I need to change your bandages and you need to eat" looking at how gaunt he had become. Sirius hesitantly protested, but Remus would have none of it. Scooping him up, he took note of weak and pale he was in the sunlight. Taking each step vigilantly, Remus descended with Sirius on his shoulder slipping in and out of sleep.

Placing him on the couch, Remus grabbed a small purple blanket and carefully wrapped him up trying not to disturb his someone peaceful dozing. Remus proceeded to the kitchen and 15 minutes later remerged with some eggs, milk and toast for Sirius. Gently coxing him back into the present, Sirius gave him a look with his deep eyes that would worth more then any words he would ever say. It was at this point Remus truly knew Sirius was his soul mate.

_Soooo…. I hope you liked it! Please review, I love logging onto my email and finding all these reviews and I'm glad you guys like it so far! Adios! _


	5. Questions

**Light beats back the darkness within.**

By thecategoesmoo

_Note: Wow guys thanks for all the great reviews, everytime I open my email I have new one its soo great!_

_**mor10senluv: **wow I'm glad you liked it so much thank you big Smile **Wanda:** thanks see I'm updating now, it just stooped exams and work _and blah blah!

**_The all mighty and powerfulM_**_ I love the word awesomeness and thanks for using it on my story that's soo funki! Yeah I feel bad for Sirius and trust me it will only get worse for him! Sorrryyy! _

_Sorry about the lateness of my update stooped school its like "do this work, write this essay!" oooo the funnn!  but yay new chapter! _

A crack of light illuminated Sirius's face stirring him from his somewhat pleasant sleep. The intensity of his nightmares would differ each time but he could still taste the horror of his incarceration, the smell of rotting souls and the anguish of broken men. Each image cause more pain to resurface, each image burning his heart and soul. He sat up slowly; the tenderness of his wounds no longer plagued him as he moved. His body no longer broken, but his spirit was fractured beyond repair.

He took each step carefully, his body still adjusting to being upright. Each step caused him to summon energy he didn't know he had, but with every step he became more confidant and stable. As her reached the bottom of the stairs he caught his reflection, but for an instant he did not know the man staring back. Sirius had become scrawny, no longer a lean muscular figure his bones look ready to burst from his skin. His beard now long and shabby added the paleness that radiated through his skin, he turned away in disgust. The horror within in him had finally begun to reflect on his outer self. Suddenly he felt insecure of his looks, he couldn't show himself like this to Remus. He turned seeing the bathroom and slowly moved towards it.

Reappearing 30 minutes later, he returned to the mirror that reflected his ghostly self. Although still pale his newly trimmed beard was styled into an almost stylish goatee and he was cleaner then he had ever been in the last 12 years, but no matter how hard he scrubbed he could not wash away the stench and horror of Azkaban. I would take more then showers to remove the memories that plagued his existence. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves. His heart was beating so fast and he had never been this nervous in his whole life, but he knew the reason for this: Remus.

Looking from his book, Remus paused, his jaw literally dropping at the sight in front of him. He couldn't fully absorb what he was seeing, it was if time went backwards and they were both 18 again. Ohh how Remus wished it was true, when their biggest trouble they faced was were to go on a Saturday night or when their next essay was in.

"Sorry Remus, I borrowed some clothes. I hope you don't mind?" he whispered shyly, barely lifting his gaze from the floor. He didn't know why he could look at Remus without the butterflies in stomach causing a storm inside him.

"I…I…" Remus could not form words; Sirius was wearing a light blue t-shirt and long black jeans, which clung to him in all the right places. Even after 12 years he still had a body to die for. But as his he gaze travel down to his feet he noticed that the hole in his sock exposed his big toe; Remus chuckled to himself. Using furniture for support his whole body and soul was drawn to where Remus was sitting, slowly he made his way over to him.

Over lunch they were so at ease with each other's presence, as if the last 12 years had not parted their spirits. For hours they shared jokes and talked about all the good times, but Remus's debated whether he should talk to Sirius about what happen to him, 12 years at that place must of hurt him in ways he would never know. He studied Sirius; the way he held his cup, the little crumbs that hung from the corner of his mouth, the way he would occasionally snort when he laughed. He took a deep breath knowing what he had to do.

"Sirius….uhh…can...can I ask you something?" noticing the nervousness in Remus's voice, he paused placing the next bite of his meal on the plate. Sirius sensed what the question was and tried to prepare himself, but images plagued him, each memory flashing causing him to cringe. Dusty walls, shackles, chains, rotting flesh, each vision and smells more garish then the next, each flash sapping his strength causing the contents of his stomach to churn. He pushed his plate away.

"In…" Remus knew what he had to do, but did he have the heart to? Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to do this now or he would never again summon the courage to do so. "What happened to you in Azkaban?"

Pausing, anger suddenly over came Sirius, How could her understand? 12 years, 12 YEARS! 12 years of hell with everyone believing you murdered your best friend and tried to murder you own godson; the daily beatings, no food, no water, nobody to speak of. He slammed his fists on the table, causing Remus and the contents of the table to jump. Sirius stared Remus blankly in the face, his eyes burning with pain and hatred. A single tear fell landing on the table, as it fell Remus felt the pain of what he just asked of Sirius, and with that Sirius ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Sinking in his seat, Remus began to weep, "It was too soon, too soon"

_Thanx for reading…. Sorry about the lateness stupid school! Please read and review I love it.  byebye now! _


	6. Author NoteComtemplation

Howdy people!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in what seems like years, but I've been like really bissy with school and exams (which are now officially over..WOOO!) and other issues. Plus I just got back from my holiday to New York with my best friend so I haven't really had a chance to write. But I kinda do wanna finish this fic but I dunno if anybody wants me to or like cares… soo I'm contemplating it! Read, review and tell me what you think!  hehehe I'm just so in love with Sirius and Remus, the so my OTP!

Sorry to disappoint you…. But I will try and do some pages tonight!

Love thecatgoesmoo!


	7. Memories of regret

**Light beats back the darkness within.**

By thecategoesmoo

_Note: howdy people, I'm so glad you guys wanted me to write more of this fic! I got a little sidetracked with like exams and going to NYC with my best friend etc etc. (AHHH exam results this time next week….. noooo!) Anyway, Thanks for your support and I hope you like this chapter! Please Read, review and any tips or anything would be great! I've totally got insomnia tonight that's probably why I wrote this chapter… so it may need editing later! _

**molloch******_It soo cool I had your first review, I stole your reviewing virginity.. hehe lol I'm sad! I'm glad you wanted me to carry on with the fic, let me know what you think of this chapter. Hmmmm kay?_

_Carwash: Thankies for the review, you helped me not quit writing this as well! I love remus and Sirius too, they are so meant to be together! I hope you like… tell me if you like this one ok? _

It was time; the silvery orb that entices the demon from his soul was about to return. Burning nausea, prickling bones and mood swings were only the beginning of recurring nightmare. Every month he would beg the sky not to part and let the orb return and every moth he was stabbed by disappointment. Sitting on the window sill near the fire, Remus stared into the clear blue sky preying to whoever that it would not take him over. Even with age and experience the wolf became more cunning, persuading his logical mind to do more beastly acts and slowly chipping away Remus's power over it.

On awakening from a previous incarceration within that body, Remus was oozing crimson and flesh hung from him, but none of this was his own. A figured laid at his feet, motionless. A young deer whose gentle, serene body laid in ghastly tatters amongst the shredded remains of Remus's clothes. He crawled towards it, almost childlike in his curiosity and attempt to find some semblance of life in the coldness of death. He was powerless to do anything but weep over the life he took.

Returning to the house with his victim sprawled across his arms; Remus picked up a shovel and began to dig, choosing the most beautiful spot in the garden to place the life. Shovelling the last piece of dirt on the remains he wiped the sweat that accumulated from his forehead. 'The roses' he thought to himself, knowing every time he observed the beauty of the scarlet petals of the rich blossom he would remember the blood he took and what he was capable of being.

Tear began to gather in his amber eyes as purposely provoked these images once again wishing he were someone else, someone better or luckier than he. Suddenly his thoughts rested on Sirius, the one man who provoked the only happy images he could see anymore. How could he be so selfish?

Remus could no longer hold back the tears that yarned to break free from his eyes, Sirius's life was far more terrible and agonising that Remus could ever imagine. You wouldn't see the proud Sirius Black falling into the depths of self-pity. Sniffing, Remus shook loose the final tear that threatened to fall and adjusted his shirt; finally removing his gaze from the tiny white freckles that littered the sky. A fierce grumble erupted from him, deciding it was best to eat now when he had time before his transformation Remus rose to his feet. Taking one more side glance towards the rose bush outside, he muttered to himself 'never again' as he proceeded to the kitchen.

Sirius held his head in his hands letting out a dry sob, unable to produce tears that begged to form as he watched Remus's figure at the window. How could he be so selfish? It never before occurred to Sirius how much ache Remus had suffered; being without anyone in the world, suffering transformation after transformation alone. He let free a another sob, this more painful than the last. His face was flustered as if he had been crying, but with the absence of watery marks he was just pink in complexion. He was causing more pain to an already broken Remus; Sirius loved him too much to do this again. Straightening his hair he moved at a quickened pace towards the kitchen, spotting Remus on his knees scouring the cupboards for some type of edible material.

"Remus…" Sirius whispered softly, his smooth tones caused Remus to jump knocking his head on the door. Rubbing his head and moaning under his breath; Remus rose from the floor and tried to form words.

"Sirius…I…uhh... I'm sor" Without finishing his sentence Sirius glided over to Remus, placing his arms around Remus's slender waist, he caressed his lower back. Wetting his lip Sirius moved closer into Remus until finally skin was placed onto skin. The surprise and tenderness of the kiss caused Remus's knees to buckle from underneath his, Sirius supported him placing more pressure into the kiss that was so long overdue.

Sirius's tongue gently teased it's way into Remus's full lips and spread them open; taking in his taste, remembering it as exactly the same sweet one from 12 years ago. Sirius playfully lapped up as much of Remus as he could, tickling and spinning his tongue causing small moans to escape from Remus. Remus enjoying every minutes of his, also started to explore this unknown which was once so familiar to him.

His hands slowly crept under the fabric of Sirius's shirt that held his perfect body; he absorbed Sirius warmth slowly as his hands sneaked up towards Sirius's already hardened nipples. He lightly caressed them, causing Sirius to gentle whimper sending vibrations down Remus's spine. He arched it closing the final gap between them. Finally breaking the kiss, Remus panted trying to regain what air he missed from their playful touches.

"We should always make up like that!"

_Note: Sooooooooo what did you think? Tell me, you know you want to…  Hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter should eb up soon, so reviews please! _


End file.
